


valhalla

by taichara



Category: Rockman Zero | Mega Man Zero
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 20:58:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5263397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taichara/pseuds/taichara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harpuia waits for the end of all things as Ragnarok falls.  </p>
<p>He's not alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	valhalla

As the last of Ragnarok's fallen star came crashing down from heaven,  
he wrapped slender arms clothed in earth-jade and purest snow around himself  
as if to offer comfort for the inevitable.

All they can do is watch; and on whom would blame fall now,  
if they were damned for their inaction?

He sighed, and lifted wings of emerald and swift silver.

"We should be doing something.

"We could save his life."

_No._

The word came whispered in the secret core of his ancient heart,  
and he turns his head so, so slightly, to catch a glimpse of smoky silvered shadow  
and eyes of amethyst grey.  
He can't quite hide a smile.

"You've come to wait with us?"

_Of course._

"Did ... _He_ lead you here?"

_He shall be with us within the moment._

He lowers his head, grateful, a strange emptiness he has not felt in so very long   
plucking painfully, and takes the moment to shiver.  
Then his attention is drawn once more to the heaven above.

"He's saving us after all, you know.  
"If only ..."

_If only?_

"If only there were something --"

The shadow shifts, and a subtle tension rises; and then is gone again,  
and a bloodless face stands at his shoulder, tilts towards the shining skies above.

_If we must do something, it is to let him go._  
There is nothing left for him if he has snatched his victory;  
His peace lies in his death. 

"... And you would know, wouldn't you ...?"


End file.
